Godzilla Twilight
by Rodan2000
Summary: King Ghidorah has returned, and with him his equally destructive bride. Now it's up to Rodan to defeat them, as well as the returned Gigan. Godzilla hasn't been seen since his meltdown at the battle with Destroyah, but something interesting is about to


Author's Note: It just so happens that the main human characters, Nick and Jessica, were named so just because they were the first names to pop into my head. They are in no way connected to the stupid couple on MTV right now, it's all just a very odd freak coincidence. Believe me, when I wrote this story, I had no idea who either of them were. Also let it be noted that I wrote this when I was 12, so if it's cheesy and kid-ish (it begins with a day at the zoo; if that doesn't say "a kid wrote this" I don't know what does) it's not how I write now.

Oh yeah, I almost forgot. I don't own Godzilla, Rodan, King Ghidorah, Gigan, blah blah blah, you get the picture. Spindlegger is my own creation, but I guess I don't really legally own him. Take him if you want. Go ahead. I don't really care. And… I hope you all enjoy it.

Godzilla  
Twilight:  
GODZILLA  
X  
QUEEN  
GHIDORAH!

Prologue

It was a pleasant day. Nick sat watching TV when a strange thing happened.  
The show he had been watching suddenly turned into a news report. The frantic  
Newscaster, Connie Matsu, disbelievingly announced the dangerous comings, "…there have been many recent strings of monster sightings, including some that sound the alarm of the legendarily evil golden dragon, King Ghidorah. Worse in terms of danger, there have also been sightings of Gigan, Ghidorahs long time companion in destruction. Thankfully, there have also been many reports of the huge pterodactyl, Rodan. This, though, does not sound like a battle he alone can win; there are yet more monsters behind the dark side. It seems as if there are two Ghidorahs, one gold, one silver, both causing widespread panic. Hopefully, Godzilla will appear to help Rodan in his quest to rid the land of yet another foe."

"Did you hear that?" asked his wife.

"Yes, what do you think about it?" he interestedly replied.

"I think we should help Rodan," Jessica, his wife, said determinedly. 

"I say we should," his voice wavered to a pause as he took a deep breath and tossed out, "go to the zoo!"

The zoo was a nice place to be, animals basked in the sunlight, some entertaining guests, some lazily ignoring them, some waiting in quiet expectation for their next meal. Nick and Jessica sat watching a small show about giving special abilities to creatures. Nick watched as they gave wings to mice, fireballs to moths so they could breathe them at the audience, and was about to see rhinoceros beetles given electrical powers. He stood to take a picture before the beetle was empowered, unaware that he was being stalked. In the bushes near him, a hungry white tiger sat crouched, poised for the pounce. Just as the machine began empowering the beetle, the tiger leapt, catching Nick off guard, knocking both onto the platform. Jessica shrieked at the surprise. As Nick was physically fused with the beast and the bug a single thought enveloped him. He was now a beast. Now he could help Rodan defeat the monstrous creatures plaguing humanity. His blood boiled at the thought of them. He could do it. The transformation was complete. Now he was Spindlegger. From the spiky bundle of fur, there emitted an insect-like shriek, which metamorphosised into the angry growl of a tiger. "INHE-INHE-INHE-RROWWRRR!"

Meanwhile, in the depths surrounding Monster Island, something stirred. Then, the mighty roar of Godzilla split the air. Though it had been determined he would melt, he had survived! He had not melted. In fact, he had become stronger, smarter, and he was on the move again. Nothing could stop him. He was going to help Rodan!

CHAPTER 1

It was night in Japan. Rodan flew cautiously; he knew King Ghidorah would be watching for him or any other monster that could pose a threat. Realizing he was safe, he flew high searching for a storm. Scanning the skies for a sign of lightning, he realized he was being pursued. He dropped down instinctively, just dodging a beam, one that came from Gigan's forehead laser. Another shot persisted, catching Rodan off guard. He squawked and spun out of control, plummeting to the ground below. Gigan continued his patrol, searching high and low for the carcdonkey of the flying pest. Not being able to find anything, he realized he must've incinerated Rodan completely. He flew away, finding no need to search any longer, his foe being dead.

Spindlegger was searching for electricity, too. He was carefully stepping through the city, searching for a quick enlarging power source. He soon found a power plant. He grabbed hold of two of the glowing towers and let the shock run through him. Suddenly, he began to grow in size. He was growing rapidly; soon he would be Godzilla size. He let go; he felt large enough. Then he decided to try out his new weapons. He searched for a target. The city had been evacuated, so he found a building that was to be demolished and began to fire his electric horn ray. His yellow horn glowed electric blue, shining through the night. Suddenly, a shattering crack split the silence of the darkened city in two. A jagged, blinding bolt of lightning etched its way across the midnight sky crashing onto the condemned building. Seizing the unbroken base, he dug his claws into it, and let loose his savage fury, electrifying the remains to powder. With mighty powers like his, defeating monsters would be a snap, Rodan or not. He had no idea.

At the government capitol, the general listened to the flowing monster reports. "We've spotted Gigan flying toward Tokyo." "It's confirmed, sir: there are two Ghidorahs, a male and a female; the one we know and a new one." "King Ghidorah is coming our way, sir." "The second one has been seen flying in to Tokyo." "Where is Rodan when we need him!" the General thought.

"Sir, we've spotted Godzilla coming in from the Pacific!"

"Finally, some good news!" sighed the General.

But another startled report came in, "S-sir?"

"What!" The General was worried.

"We have Godzilla on radar, he's coming in from the Atlantic." There were many worried and confused murmurs. Two Godzillas? It couldn't be! Two?

"Maybe, when Godzilla melted, he really survived, the second Godzilla is the baby who absorbed his extra, melted radiation…" a cadet pondered out loud.

"Possibly…But I want to make sure they're both on our side, heaven forbid one be…" But he couldn't say it. There couldn't be a good one and a bad one. Never in a million years.

CHAPTER 2

Off in the countryside, glowing radiation towers moaned. Its light hummed and radiated innards cackled. A dark shadow streaked forward, toward the pulsing light. It was so quick no one would have noticed. A pair of eyes glistened in the shining glow. The silhouette of a darkened pterodactyl appeared as the towers rumbled to white. Rodan! He had survived! But as he was in the towers crackling with radiation a transformation took place. He no longer was Rodan but he was now Fire Rodan! As if to emphasize his transformation, a mighty bolt of atomic breathe launched across the countryside. He flashed across the sky, toward Tokyo. He would make sure it was safe.

Godzilla! He was making his way through the Pacific Ocean. A second Godzilla! He was making his way through the Atlantic Ocean. True to the idea of the cadet at headquarters, one was father, one was son. The first was the father who had fought the mighty Destroyah, won, and melted. But he had survived; he had just let off some liquid radiation. The radiation had gone to his son, who then became a new, powerful Godzilla. He was now Godzilla 2000, the next generation of the colossal Earth defending titans. Both were closing in on Tokyo, the place where all monsters were heading, good or bad. The fate of the world was left to the two gigantic beasts. 

Spindlegger was waiting. He knew the Ghidorahs were heading his way, Gigan too. Spindlegger was waiting. It was just a matter of time before the space demons and their cyborg ally arrived. Spindlegger was waiting. He would be ready for them, whether with a friendly monster on his side or not. Spindlegger was waiting. As a sudden moving object caught his attention from behind a row of buildings, he realized that he was to battle these monsters himself. He emerged from the city, his horn glowing, every ounce of his huge body ready to battle. Spindlegger had been waiting; now it was time to fight!

Rodan arrived in Tokyo, as the sun was beginning to rise. He flashed through the buildings and searched for danger. Suddenly, a new monster leapt from the heart of the city. He was a huge monster, a very pale violet with jagged stripes. He was tall and lean, and his arms were thin up to the elbows, where they spiked outward, making him appear as if he had large gloves on. He had fur, on all of his body, except the legs, which were long and bony, like a beetles. His head was long and narrow with a yellow horn on his snout. The horn glowed blue, and Rodan realized it was about fire. A lightning bolt emitted from it, coursing its way through the new dawn. Rodan missed it by a hair. The creature's horn stopped glowing. The beast growled out what seemed to be an apology. Rodan realized the creature was a friend, an ally. It shrieked out a message to him. Rodan began to sense what creature was telling him. The monster's name was Spindlegger. Thus began a friendship of beasts.

Gigan! The vile cyborg flew to his friend, King Ghidorah. The two waited for the scout to return. Soon the three headed, silver, female dragon appeared. She melodiously sang out a report. The pterodactyl Rodan was waiting for them at Tokyo, with a new creature she understood to be called Spindlegger. Gigan interrupted her, squawking out that he had killed Rodan. She began again, melodiously correcting him that the pterodactyl had survived. The three evil beasts began formulating a plan to annihilate the heroic creatures standing in their way.

CHAPTER 3

Jessica sat at headquarters, learning what had happened to her husband on that fateful day at the zoo. The team of scientists who had built the empowering machine was trying desperately to explain what happened when her husband had been transformed into Spindlegger.

"Well, you see, the machine was made to empower the one thing that stood in the center of the platform." One began.

"But it wasn't designed for more than one object at a time, so when it empowered your husband, the beetle, and the tiger, it wasn't prepared for the other two beings that stood there. It automatically fused them together." Another finished.

"Will I ever get Nick back?" Jessica unsteadily asked.

"Yes, it gives him power to become the creature 'Spindlegger' or go back to being a human." They redonkeyured her.

"Really?" she asked.

Rodan and Spindlegger stood watch in Tokyo, each one at the opposite end of the other one, all the time rotating around the city. About midday, Gigan came. As Spindlegger stalked around the city, the cyborg struck him with full speed. Spindlegger rose from the rubble of the building he had been thrown into. His horn glowed a quick warning and fired. The jagged bolt tore through the sky and hit Gigan, knocking him deep into the city. Rodan quickly flew in giving him a few sharp pecks. Gigan staggered to his shaken feet, only to be bowled over again by a tremendous blast of atomic breath. Godzilla? No, Fire Rodan. Gigan realized that the flying pest had survived and grown stronger. He squawked out for help, and was relieved to see King and Queen Ghidorah fly in. The dragons swooped down upon the surprised Spindlegger, showering him with their bolts of pure electricity. Spindlegger shrieked in dismay, and doubled over with pain. He growled out an angry roar and retaliated with two mighty streaks of lightning. The dragon pair carelessly laughed as the bolts easily missed them. But they weren't laughing when some atomic breath knocked them down. Rodan swooped low, blowing around all three of the beasts with his hurricane winds. But the monsters were not to be down long. All three space monsters stood up, in a triangular pattern on the ground. They began to lift off, slowly flying in a wide circle. They started to fly faster and faster, until they became a spinning cyclone. The pair of hero monsters felt themselves being lifted off the ground. They were spun around in circles, helpless against their adversaries. Soon they were dropped to the ground. The three foes of earth began to advance upon them. Spindlegger and Rodan were about to be defeated, once and for all.

CHAPTER 4

The two monsters, Rodan and Spindlegger, were about to go down. Nothing could save them. Nothing, but… A blast of atomic breath hit King Ghidorah square in the back. Could there be another fire Rodan? No, the blast was too strong to be of another Rodan. There was only one with atomic breath like that. Godzilla!   
AEAEAEAEAE-EHEHEHEHEH-MMMMM-UUUUU-UHUHUHUH.  
The titan stomped his way to the monsters, as they, in turn, came to him. The huge beasts began a growling contest, each showing themselves the best, until Godzilla growled out an uproarious sound that shook all of Tokyo, pronouncing himself the King of monsters. But this was a king with some unruly subjects. Godzilla's clenched fists tightened in pain as Queen Ghidorahs middle head bit hard on his arm. Godzilla roared in agony and nearly incinerated the silver dragon with a pained barrage of atomic breath. She let go and squeaked a call for help. Gigan aimed his forehead laser and fired a direct hit. King Ghidorah shot forth a crushing melee of pure electricity. Godzilla was starting to go down. The three space creatures realized this and increased the savageness of their attacking fury. Just when all seemed lost for the giant, he knocked all his advancing foes away with a shockwave of atomic pulse. This blow knocked the creatures senseless. The mighty Godzilla stalked away into the sea. The three beasts awoke in a few moments and began to group together, but were beaten down by a wave of electricity that ran through the ground. Spindlegger released his hold on the pavement and walked toward the three stunned beasts. Rodan flew down and began pecking furiously at Gigan. He was unaware of Gigan's chest saw. The blade hummed at Rodan, nicking off part of one of horns. Rodan's horns sparked, and he blew out atomic breath at the cyborg. Then, Godzilla returned! Right away Rodan knew that it was not the one who had just left. This one had a longer, sharper, snout. His back spines were sharper and spikier. But Rodan knew this one was a friend. He could tell. It was Godzilla 2000. Godzilla 2000 began to conquer the horrid beasts. Spindlegger struck out at King Ghidorah, Rodan at Gigan, and Godzilla 2000 himself taking out Queen Ghidorah. All three of their foes realized the tables were turning on them, and they quickly began their super cyclone attack. But Godzilla 2000 would not stand for it, neither would Rodan or Spindlegger. Godzilla 2000 dug his feet into the pavement, stood on his stout legs, and roared upward at the advancing twister. Spindlegger stood and dug all six feet plus his hands onto a building, held on, and waited for the storming whirlwind to pdonkey. Rodan flew high, quite out of reach of the spinning monsters. All three of the good monsters fired their beam at the cyclone. They struck their target with grim accuracy. When all of their beams hit together an explosion sent the three evil beasts spinning into the air like rag dolls, high above the city. While in mid air, though, they started to fly toward their foes. Both the ones on the land and the ones in the air were ready and their attacks met together creating such destruction as never seen before. While, they fought together, each team struggling to take control, all of mankind held their breath, knowing that this battle was to decide the fate of the world. Godzilla 2000 and Rodan pelted their enemies with atomic breath, while Spindlegger clawed and scraped through the melee, occasionally lashing out with his electric horn ray. The mighty Ghidorahs slashing out their bolts of pure electricity, Gigan attacking with forehead laser and chest saw, clawing with his curved hook-like hands. In the melee, no one noticed the missing Queen Ghidorah.

CHAPTER 5

With a sharp distinctive crunch, Godzilla 2000 bit hard on King Ghidorahs tail. The space demon screeched in pain, and screeched louder when he was struck with a blast of Spindlegger electricity and Rodan atomic breath, simultaneously. All of a sudden, there was a loud, annoyed roar, and the water in the bay began to boil light blue. Godzilla! All fighting stopped, as Queen Ghidorah flew above, antagonizing the water where she had discovered the regenerating Godzilla. But trying to defeat him while he was healing was her mistake. Now all his fury would be fastened upon her. He smashed her with his tail, bit her hard on the leg, stepped down on her foot, shock waved her with his atomic pulse, and nearly finished her off with his atomic breath. She flew to her mate, who began to approach Godzilla defiantly. The king of monsters roared and beckoned that Ghidorah come nearer. Ghidorah found out what he was up to, too late. Godzilla atomic pulsed him, before he had a chance to retreat. Again and again, Godzilla would bring him down as soon as he got up. While Godzilla occupied King Ghidorah, Rodan fought Gigan with tooth, claw, and every available resource. Finally, Gigan the cyborg flew away, defeated by the pterodactyl whom he thought he had killed earlier. The tides had definitely turned toward the Godzillas and their allies. Though clearly victorious, the winners of this battle still wanted to teach their adversaries a lesson. Rodan held the defeated King Ghidorah; while Godzilla, beginning from quite a distance away, delivered the flying kick he was famous for. Spindlegger held the equally vicious Queen Ghidorah in his claws and electrocuted her senseless while Godzilla 2000 completely vanquished the monster with the same flying kick his father had taught him. Sorely beaten, the two once powerful beasts flew away together, so as to plot their revenge. The victorious Godzillas let out each their triumphant roar.

EPILOUGE 

Nick once again sat watching TV when Connie Matsu the reporter again interrupted the screen; "It is now known that the Godzilla we thought had melted, has definitely survived, his son who was thought to be killed in his battle with Destroyah has also survived, growing from his fathers radiation, which the elder seems to have only let off some. The three monsters King Ghidorah, Gigan, and who we now call Queen Ghidorah have again vanished into the depths of space. Will there be any new threats to humanity that our hero monsters will have to fight? Most likely, the answer's yes, but we will be safe even then, with Godzilla, Godzilla 2000, and their many gigantic allies fighting continually on the side of mankind. Thank you Godzilla, we will never forget you."

'And neither will I', Nick thought, recollecting on his meeting with the heroic beast.

"What do want to do this weekend, honey?" Jessica inquired.

"I don't know, but whatever we do, lets not go to the zoo, okay?" Nick readily replied. At this, they both laughed fondly at what, at the time, had seemed like a nightmare. But now it was a thing of the past, although Nick still could change into the monster Spindlegger. But that was if he was needed. No, Godzilla would be able to defeat any monsters that could stand in his way. That's why he was the King of Monsters! And he was, he definitely was!

Deep in the forest, where the Ghidorahs had been first spotted lay a very large object. The object was very rocky, somewhat like a meteor. It rustled. It was an egg. Ghidorah's egg. The egg rustled again, vibrating its enormous form. Then, with the heart stopping sound of the final piece of a long and tiresome puzzle snapping, the egg grew a mighty crack, right down its immense side. 

THE END


End file.
